Firearms of the type discussed herein generally include a lower receiver and mating upper receiver. The upper receiver includes a bolt, cartridge insertion and removal mechanism, a firing pin, etc. A barrel is engaged in the front end of the upper receiver and a stock is affixed to the rear end of the lower receiver by some convenient means, such as threading into a rear opening in the lower receiver. A trigger portion of the upper receiver fits into a downwardly directed opening in the lower receiver and is integrated with the internal mechanism of the upper receiver and the lower receiver in a well known manner. A pistol grip is attached to the lower receiver in a well known manner. A magazine or clip assembly (including a clip) is inserted into a downwardly directed opening in the lower receiver for inserting cartridges into the mechanism within the upper receiver in a well known manner. A handguard assembly is affixed to the front end of the upper receiver and surrounds and protects a portion of the barrel. The handguard assembly is also used by the operator to hold and steady the firearm during use.
A major problem with the use of these hand-held firearms of the auto/semi-auto version is that the handguard assembly, even though it may be substantially separated from the barrel, can become extremely hot and very uncomfortable to hold. This in turn can have an effect on the user's accuracy, etc.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved insert grips for firearms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved insert grips that do not substantially affect the heat exchange ability of the handguard assembly while adding additional protection to the user against heat.